Bewitching Prediction
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: October 2009 "Halloween themed" short story challenge. *AR* & *AU*  The idea is to combine certain photos in a logical way. Screen cap 1 – Michaela in Halloween witch costume. Screen cap 2 – Sully glancing up from seated position at candlelit table.


Bewitching Prediction  
>By: Tess Thieler<br>October 2009 Challenge

Note from author…

This is a Dr. Mike and Sully alternative first meeting in a different town story.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it to connect the challenge pictures in the '_Spirit of Halloween_.'

Now what was it that Cloud Dancing said?

"_Spirits say a woman will bewitch you by the next full moon." _

Surely Cloud Dancing only sensed that Sully's life without Abagail seemed empty. Wandering Denver's main street after selling his furs from months of hunting, Sully felt hungry. A huge full moon bathed the dirt streets in ethereal light. Costumed residents, enjoying various Halloween festivities, roamed the wooden sidewalks. Sully's mouth watered when the aroma of tasty food hung in the air. He followed his nose.

The greeter at the quaint restaurant, dressed as a vampire, seated him at a small candlelit table. Glancing about the dimly lit room, he noticed all the servers wore costumes. At least the place seemed calm... relaxing. Picking up the menu, he leaned toward the candle light.

"Are you ready to order?"

Sully nodded and glanced up at his waitress.

A witch. Cute. Halloween was everywhere.

While waiting for his meal, a small band played a traditional waltz. Patrons, finished with their meals, got up to dance. Before long, his waitress served him his dinner. As he thanked her, he noticed she seemed distant… tired. Turning, she checked other tables. Her weariness became more and more apparent the longer he watched her. Compassion filled his heart.

Returning, she refilled his water then set the heavy pitcher down in front of the empty chair across from him. Lingering momentarily, her mind seemed elsewhere.

"Are you alright?"

The unexpected question surprised her. "Me?" 

Sully nodded. "You seem tired." 

Steadying herself, she touched the table top with her fingertips, briefly closing her eyes. 

Jumping up, he quickly offered her a seat. 

The weary witch smiled. "Thank you." Taking the offered seat, she stifled a yawn. 

Sully turned over an unused glass and poured her some water. 

"I'm sorry. I doubt I'll be very good company," she explained while he returned to his seat. 

"No need to apologize. I wasn't really lookin' for company, but you look like you could use a break." 

Sipping her water, she observed the dancing couples. Sully detected something in her eyes as he watched her in the candle's glow. A look of longing… or remembering. 

Suddenly her eyes reverted back to him. "I noticed you're not wearing a costume." 

"Well, to be truthful, I'm not really into Halloween all that much." 

"Me neither." In answer to his confused expression, she added, "I'm only wearing this because it's part of the job tonight. It's my last night here." 

"Oh?" 

She briefly glanced at the dance floor again before answering. "Yes… I'm just filling in for someone." 

He nodded and she became mesmerized with the dancers again.

Sully observed her. She was the prettiest witch he'd ever seen. But there was something more. Looking at her through the glow of the candlelight he became entranced. He felt a deep desperate need to reach out to her, to offer her some kind of comfort. Reaching across the table he allowed his fingertips to graze the back of her hand. The waitress jumped. Sleepy eyes disguising themselves as hooded with seduction peered his way. Sully blinked hard. His mouth went dry. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just overtired," she apologized again. "I was just recalling how long it's been since I've seen anyone dance." 

"Would you like to dance?" The words left his mouth just before alarm set in. _What am I saying? I can't dance!_ But he couldn't even think of taking his invitation back.

Not when the spark that suddenly lit her weary eyes took his breath away. 

"Am I that obvious?" Despite the dim light, her blush was apparent. "Thank you, but I don't even know you." 

He extended his hand toward her. "Name's Sully." 

"Michaela." 

She shook only his hand, but her gentle touch nearly shook him to the core. His smile came easy. "Michaela… may I have this dance?" 

Her eyes revealed the deep appreciation she felt. Throwing caution to the wind, she answered, "Yes." Upon removing her witch's hat, they stood up in unison then wove their way through the maze of empty tables to the dance floor.

Sully's internal panic drastically increased with each step. How was he going to fake his way through this? Within a few feet of the dance floor the customary waltz ended, replaced by a slow dance instead. Now **this** he could handle. Relieved, he glanced at the woman on his arm, but she didn't seem to oppose the change in music. As they assumed the traditional dance position Michaela smiled up at him. A new light shown in her eyes, her previous weariness depleting more and more with each sway to the slow soothing music. It took a moment for Sully to break through the trace... or was it a spell she seemed to cast over him.

"So you're just fillin' in for someone," he stated, but it was more of a question. 

"That's right." 

"Must be a real special friend of yours." 

Michaela shook her head. "She's not a friend, she's my patient." 

"Patient? You're a doctor?" 

Michaela's smile widened. She'd heard that question a hundred times. "I graduated from The Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania then shared a practice with my father in Boston." 

"What brings you out here?" 

"I'm opening my own practice." 

Sully felt even more intrigued. "So you're settin' up your practice in Denver?" 

"No. I'm actually just passing through. The stage stopped here overnight several days ago and I came here for a decent meal. Unfortunately, I didn't push my doctor's bag far enough under my table. A waitress tripped over it and sprained her ankle. She'll be able to walk on it tomorrow." 

"So you decided to do her waitressing while she heals." 

"It was the least I could do since it was my fault. She seemed very frightened of losing her job." 

"That's right kind of you." _More than kind,_ Sully realized. This woman was something special.

Another slow melody began and the crowd quickly grew. The respectable twelve inches between them instantly shrank to a mere two. Despite the awkward feeling of diminishing propriety, they both continued the conversation. Sully held Michaela so close now that when next he spoke, his chin brushed her hair. 

"Hope ya don't mind me askin'… if you're not settin' up your practice here, where then?" 

"Colorado Springs. I answered an ad for a doctor. They're expecting me."

Sully doubted the town was expecting anything close to the likes of her. "I'm headed there myself, tomorrow," he told her. "I live there. Guess we'll be riding the stage together." 

She smiled brightly. "That'd be nice." 

Admiringly, he glanced down at the woman in his arms and drank her in. Shapely, her costume hugged her in all the right places, her charms irresistible. And then it happened. The dance floor became so overly crowded, that keeping a chaste distance proved impossible. Michaela's soft feminine curves pressed into his hard masculine frame. Sully's heart raced. No way could he take this any longer. Resting his cheek against her head, he whispered, "Let's get out of here." 

As a unit, they wormed their way through the thick crowd then stopped to gather her witch's hat and speak to the manager. He assured her she could leave and Michaela reminded him that his regular waitress would return to work tomorrow.

Out on the street, Sully walked her to the hotel. They stopped on its front porch. 

Michaela smiled up at her handsome escort. "Thank you, Sully." 

"You're welcome." He didn't want to go. It was taking everything he had to force his feet to move. "I don't want… to say good-bye." 

"Me neither." 

Her admission made Sully's mind reel. Was that expectancy in her eyes? Halloween's full moon must be playing tricks on him. And then she stepped closer. What would it hurt? They'd already held each other intimately close on the dance floor. Touching a hand beneath her chin, he gently tilted her face. Her breath caught, but she didn't move. Their eyes locked. The air felt ripe with passion. When their lips savored a tender romantic kiss, the night's chemistry charged his soul. It was all he could do to breath. The moment transpired in slow motion, and for that moment, the rest of the world disappeared.

Fighting to remain a gentleman as they stood in the public eye, Sully took half a step back. His eyes clearly revealed the magical hold she had on him. 

Feeling guilty for allowing a near stranger to kiss her, Michaela felt the need to explain her uncharacteristic actions. Weariness certainly drove her desire to be held and cuddled, but that was no excuse to disregard propriety. Glancing past his shoulder, she drew his attention to the night sky. "It must be the full moon," she reasoned. "It's quite bewitching tonight." 

Shock seized Sully's brain when Cloud Dancing's prediction echoed in his mind. "Yes," he agreed with a satisfied grin. "It surely is."

5


End file.
